familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oxford (disambiguation)
Oxford is a city in Oxfordshire, England, famous for the University of Oxford. Oxford may also refer to: Places England * Oxford (UK Parliament constituency), the historic Parliamentary constituency of the city * Oxford East (UK Parliament constituency), a modern Parliamentary constituency of the city * Oxford West and Abingdon (UK Parliament constituency), the other modern constituency including the city Canada * Oxford County, Ontario ** Oxford (electoral district) * Oxford, Nova Scotia, in Cumberland County * Oxford (Edmonton), a neighbourhood in Edmonton, Alberta * Mount Oxford (Nunavut), a mountain on Ellesmere Island United States * Oxford, Alabama * Oxford, Arkansas * Oxford, Connecticut * Oxford, Florida * Oxford, Georgia * Oxford, Idaho * Oxford, Indiana * Oxford, Iowa * Oxford, Kansas * Oxford, Kentucky * Oxford, Maine ** Oxford (CDP), Maine * Oxford, Maryland * Oxford, Massachusetts ** Oxford (CDP), Massachusetts * Oxford, Michigan * Oxford, Mississippi * Oxford, Nebraska * Oxford Township, New Jersey ** Oxford CDP, New Jersey * Oxford (town), New York ** Oxford (village), New York * Oxford, North Carolina * Oxford, Ohio * Oxford, Pennsylvania * Oxford, West Virginia * Oxford (town), Wisconsin ** Oxford, Wisconsin Other places * Oxford, New Zealand * Oxford County (disambiguation) * Oxford Township (disambiguation) Organisations Education * University of Oxford, Oxford, England ** Oxford University Press, a university press * Oxford Brookes University, Oxford, England * Oxford College of Emory University, US * Oxford Academy (California), US * Oxford International School, Dhaka, Bangladesh Companies * Oxford (company), a producer of office products * Oxford Properties Group, a Canadian property management company * Oxford Bus Company, a bus transport company * Oxford Diffraction, a British company specializing in X-ray diffraction equipment, now part of Varian, Inc. * Oxford Instruments, a scientific company * Oxford Records, a record label * Oxford (toy company), a South Korean toy company Religion * Oxford Group, a 20th-century religious movement which became Moral Re-Armament * Oxford Movement, 19th century Anglo-Catholic theological movement Clothing * Oxford shoe, a style of shoe * Oxford shirt, a shirt made of Oxford cloth * Oxford (cloth), a type of cotton cloth, typically used for shirts Language * Oxford comma, the serial comma * Oxford English, a formal style of English * Oxford English Dictionary * Oxford "-er", a type of slang People * Oxford (surname), a surname (and a list of people with the name) * Bishop of Oxford * Earl of Oxford, a title in the English peerage ** Edward de Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford (1550–1604), candidate of Oxfordian theory Sport * Oxford City F.C., an English Conference North football club * Oxford United F.C., an English League Two football club * Oxford United Stars F.C., a football club in Northern Ireland Transport * Oxford Airport, England * Oxford Canal, a canal from Coventry to Oxford, England * Oxford / City of Sheridan (RTD), a transit station in Sheridan, Colorado * Oxford railway station, England * Oxford Rewley Road railway station, a former railway station in Oxford, England * Oxford Road Halt railway station, a former railway station near Oxford, England * Oxford services, a motorway service station near Oxford, England * Oxford Tube, an express coach service between Oxford and London Vehicles * Airspeed Oxford, World War II–era twin-engine trainer aircraft * Nuffield Oxford Taxi, or Wolseley Oxford Taxi, a taxicab * Morris Oxford, a car * [[HMS Oxford|HMS Oxford]], two ships of the Royal Navy * [[SS City of Oxford|SS City of Oxford]], merchant ship sunk in the Second World War Other uses * Oxford Clay, a type of sedimentary rock * Oxford sheep, or Oxford Down, a breed of sheep originating in England See also * Oxford Round Table, a series of conferences * Oxford Ragwort, (Senecio squalidus) a plant * Oxford Bach Choir * Oxford Archaeology, an archaeological unit * Oxford Falls, New South Wales, Australia * Oxford Blue, a sporting award * Manchester Oxford Road railway station, a railway station in Manchester, England * Oxford Castle, England * Oxford Playhouse, a theatre in Oxford, England * Oxford Exchange, a shopping center in Oxford, Alabama * New Oxford, Pennsylvania, US * North Oxford, Maine, US * Oxford Junction, Iowa, US * South Oxford, Maine, US * *